Powerpuff Girls: Bowser's Blissful Power Scheme
by Imaginative-Believer
Summary: After learning about Bowser Jr.'s crush on Bliss, the fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bowser comes up with an idea to capture, hypnotize, and use her as a vessel to destroy Mario and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Can Bliss's sisters and the Mario Bros stop him?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't defeat him with my own raw power, I'm stronger than him but he always outsmarts me, there's got to be another way," a royal mutant said to himself in his deep, raspy voice. He paced his stone-walled throne room, desperately trying to think of a new plan to conquer his enemy.

This creature's speech, at first glance, could be read as preposterous. He was a very powerful one. He was a reptilian entity that stood to be around ten feet in height and weighed well over a thousand pounds. Two horns stood atop his head, one on each side of a thick, fiery-red orange mane. His face was green with blood red eyes with the same color brows as his mane. His snout was beige with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He wore three black spike collars, one around his broad neck and two on each bulky arm. His massive, burly body carried a green shell with many spikes, a beige underbelly, a dinosaurian tail with two spikes, orange-tinted yellow scales on his thick limbs and tail, four clawed fingers on his huge hands, and three clawed toes on his massively padded feet. He had virtually limitless physical strength, fire breathing ability, and even the ability to jump great heights that most living creatures could not. He was the ruler of a dark kingdom roamed by various different types of anthropomorphic turtles called "Koopas." His name was Bowser.

Bowser coveted the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, for years. His father and predecessor, Morton Koopa, was once at war with the Mushroom Kingdom in attempts to take it over as an expansion of the Koopa Kingdom. After Morton lost his life to King Fergus of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser always had the desire to avenge his father and finish what he had started. After killing King Fergus, Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach while his minions invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser would have made his conquest over the Mushroom Kingdom official through a forced marriage to Princess Peach, only to be stopped by an Italian plumber named Mario. Humiliated by such an unlikely defeat, and feeling weak, Bowser kidnapped Peach time and time again and tried to kill Mario so that he could successfully take over the Mushroom Kingdom and thus prove himself to not be weak. Throughout his many kidnappings of Princess Peach, Bowser developed a genuine lust for her. Her fair light skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and slender curvaceous figure enamored him, and he wanted nothing more than to have her rule at his side in his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom, and potentially more conquered kingdoms in the future. The only thing hindering him was Mario. Bowser was stronger than Mario by far, but Mario always outsmarted him and won every battle thereby. Bowser tried many different methods of kidnapping Peach and killing Mario, but all of them failed. So the Koopa king was desperate for a new and effective plan.

"Bowser," an elderly voice called. Bowser then stopped his pacing and turned around to see a hunchbacked Koopa witch with thick brown-framed glasses, dark purple robes, dark purple hat bent backward, short white hair, and golden orange skin on her curved bird-like beak and hands. She carried a short golden staff with a red rod in her right hand and rode a broomstick.

"Daily castle report, Kammy?" Bowser asked the witch.

"Affirmative," Kammy answered. "The Koopas are in training. The Goombas are circling the castle. The Piranha Plants and the Chain Chomps are having their feeding time. The Monty Moles are currently running the Bob-omb and Bullet Bill factories. The Koopalings are practicing magic… well, except for Bowser Jr."

"WHAT?!" Bowser exploded.

"Sire, Sire, PLEASE contain yourself," Kammy implored. "Remember, your blood pressure."

Bowser sighed and said, "Okay. Well what's Junior doing anyway?"

"Watching television," Kammy replied.

"Watching television?" Bowser inquired. Then he sternly questioned Kammy, "What show?"

"Ummm, perhaps you should go and see for yourself," Kammy said hesitantly.

Bowser growled and stomped off to see what Bowser Jr. was doing. Junior, being the favorite son of Bowser, was second-in-command of the Koopa Kingdom and typically played a key role in regulating daily castle affairs. One of Bowser Jr.'s side hobbies was watching television, and that hobby seemed to have finally won him over from his daily work.

 _(In the Koopa Castle Family Room)_

The room was dark with blue-dimmed light as a young Koopa sat on the couch, watching TV. He looked like a miniature version of Bowser, only with lighter versions of the Koopa king's skin tones, hair tied up into a top ponytail, stubby underdeveloped horns, small beady black eyes, a fang-like tooth in the upper left corner of his snout, a white bandana around his neck with a snarling sharp-toothed mouth drawn on the front, and spikeless dark gray metal cuffs around his wrists. This was Bowser Jr.

Surprising for any young villain, Bowser Jr. was watching a documentary on the Powerpuff Girls. Those three girls were famous in the City of Townsville. Professor Utonium had created them from sugar, spice, and everything nice, along with an inadvertent inclusion of Chemical X. There were three of them, with large circular eyes, no noses or ears, stubby limbs with no fingers or toes, short skirts with black belt-like lines, white leggings and black shoes.

The leader was redheaded with a waist-long ponytail, tall red bow atop her head, and pink colors in her eyes and dress. Her name was Blossom.

The second girl was blonde with short, roundish pigtails and bright blue colors in her eyes and dress. Her name was Bubbles.

The third girl sported short black hair and lime green colors in her eyes and dress. Her name was Buttercup.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were a very powerful trio of sisters with superhuman strength, flying abilities, laser eye beam shooting, and super speed. Blossom even had a special ability of ice breath, and Bubbles was capable of sonic screaming. The latter girl could even speak in various different languages such as Spanish, Japanese, and Squirrel. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup risked their lives together many times in heroic endeavors to defend Townsville from sinister villains such as an evil chimp genius named Mojo Jojo, a demonic entity named HIM, a hillbilly monster named Fuzzy Lumpkins, a group of five green-skinned hooligans known as the Gangreen Gang, a supernaturally-haired seductress named Sedusa, a wannabe Powerpuff Girl named Princess Morbucks, and many others. The citizens of Townsville loved and adored those girls for their successful defense of the city from its destructive threats.

"JUNIOR!" a deep, raspy voice roared.

"WAH!" Bowser Jr. yelped, bouncing up in his seat. Then he turned to see his father, Bowser Sr., standing in the doorway with a very angry expression on his face.

"What are you doing watching the Powerpuff Girls?!" Bowser demanded.

"Daaaad, I can't help it!" Bowser Jr. whined. "I love violence!"

"If you love violence, why not watch WWE, or even animal violence on the NATURE CHANNEL for crying out loud!" Bowser scolded. "Don't you know these girls are superheroes?! They would PUMMEL you, AND me, much like Mario has been doing all these years!"

"I don't care about the girls themselves, Dad, I just like seeing them kick butt," Bowser Jr. said. "Besides, I kinda have a crush on the fourth Powerpuff Girl."

"Fourth Powerpuff Girl?" Bowser inquired, raising an eyebrow in perplexity.

"Yeah, her name's Bliss, she's the long-lost big sister of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," Bowser Jr. answered. Then he pointed to the screen and said, "Look."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. both observed clips of Bliss on the TV screen. Bliss had the exact same kind of appearance as her three younger sisters, only with longer limbs, wider hips, long neon light blue hair, thin blue headband with a pink heart in the middle, dark skin, and purple colors in her eyes and dress.

Bowser chuckled and asked his son, "YOU have a CRUSH on HER?!"

"Oh stop, Dad, we all know you have an obsessive crush on Princess Peach, so who are you to judge ME?!" Bowser Jr. retorted. Bowser gave an embarrassed facial expression as his son continued on rambling, "So much so, that you lied to me that she was my mama and had me kidnap her on Delfino Island. Whataya have to say to that? HMMMM?!"

Bowser shook his head with a growl and snapped, "The difference is, JUNIOR, that Peach is just a PRINCESS! A damsel in distress! And Bliss is a SUPERHERO!"

"Well, Peach DID kick your butt that time when you kidnapped Mario and Green Stache," Bowser Jr. recalled. "So she's really no different."

"Ugh, well, I didn't take Peach seriously that time," Bowser made his excuse. "Besides, I only set all that up to test Peach's strength, cause I like seeing that feminine feistiness of hers when she's under our capture."

"Dad, Bliss has got some MAD girl power like Peach, only she's a lot more powerful," Bowser Jr. told his father. "Bliss also has more power than Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup combined. Watch these clips."

Both Bowser and Bowser Jr. watched clips of Bliss using vast electrical powers, levitation, and even hitting a baseball into an abandoned building and causing it to crumble.

"Truly remarkable, I've gotta say," Bowser commented.

"Ya know Dad, I wish she were evil like us," Bowser Jr. said. "If only there was a way we could make that happen."

"Sire," Kammy interjected, flying into the family room on her broom.

"What is it, Kammy?" Bowser inquired.

"I realize there was ONE thing I forgot to mention in the daily castle report," Kammy began. The witch then went on to say, "The Monty Moles are also working on a hypnosis machine for possible future projects."

"Make Bliss evil… hypnosis machine," Bowser mumbled to himself. Then he exclaimed, "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Bowser Jr. and Kammy both flinched, and then Kammy asked, "What's your plan, Sire?"

"We'll capture Bliss and use the hypnosis machine to make her evil!" Bowser gleefully declared. "And then I'll use her as a vessel to destroy Mario and take over the Mushroom Kingdom! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bliss, you mean Bliss the fourth Powerpuff Girl?" Kammy inquired.

"Yes," Bowser affirmed.

"Sire, are you sure about this?" Kammy questioned. "Bliss is a highly powerful-"

"Which makes her PERFECT!" Bowser interrupted.

"YEAH!" Bowser Jr. added.

"But she is a superhero, and with the power that she has, getting her under our control will not be easy," Kammy warned. "So we really should think things through before we decide on this. We'd have to study her and devise our plans VERY carefully."

"Well, there is SOMEONE I think we could talk to," Bowser Jr. suggested.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Fergus was a name I made up for King Toadstool, Princess Peach's father, who appeared in the Mario comics. Morton is the name I made up for Bowser's father, also to explain why one of Bowser's sons is named Morton Jr., as many other Mario fan theorists have done. I had Fergus kill Morton and Bowser kill Fergus to explain the absence of Fergus and Morton as well as the tension between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom.

2\. Kammy's daily castle report was inspired by the morning report in the beginning of The Lion King (the first movie), in which Zazu observed the Pride Lands and gave King Mufasa a verbal report on what the animals were doing.

3\. Bowser Jr.'s mention of "Green Stache" was an indirect reference to Mario's brother and sidekick, Luigi. Bowser Jr.'s recollection of Bowser kidnapping Mario and Luigi and later being defeated by Princess Peach was a canonized tribute to Super Princess Peach for Nintendo DS.

4\. Bliss was shown to have electrical and telekinetic powers in Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four. The mentioned clip of her hitting a baseball into an abandoned building and causing it to crumble was inspired by a flashback from Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four, in which she did that very thing while playing baseball with Professor Utonium. Only the building that Bliss destroyed was one of the occupied and then-running buildings in Townsville.


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Bowser knocked at the side door of a volcano building in the City of Townsville. Bowser Jr. and Kammy stood at his sides as they waited for the owner to come and open the door. Within a few seconds, the door was opened. The owner turned out to be a menacing-looking, biologically advanced chimpanzee. He stood upright, with short stature, but a V-shaped muscle build with thick, furry arms. His fur color was jet black, his skin was of an eerie lime green color. His evil eyes almost looked bloodshot with pink color and black pupils. His chin was rather long, and his ears were sharp like an elf's. He donned a tall white helmet with curved purple pinstripes, sleeveless blue vest, white belt with an upside down purple triangle for a buckle, long purple cape, and white gloves and white boots.

"Good day, Mojo Jojo," Bowser said. The Koopa king then introduced himself, "I'm Bowser. King of the Koopas."

"And I'm Bowser Jr.!" Bowser Jr. beamed. "I told my dad all about you."

"Kammy, at your service," Kammy spoke with a bow.

"Well, it is nice of you all to come and visit me, Mojo Jojo," Mojo Jojo said in his deep, gruff Japanese voice. "But may I ask you, what exactly are you doing here? You see, I, Mojo Jojo, typically like to make plans with people before having them come over here. Especially if it is for the first time. However, your presence gives me a strange sense of intrigue. A sense of intrigue for evil. So I, Mojo Jojo, would like to know, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Wow, what a mouthful of words you got there, buddy," Bowser remarked. "Ahem, anyways, we wanted to know if you knew anything about the fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bliss. You see, my son Junior here has a crush on her, some of my minions are building a hypnosis machine back at my castle, and it gave me an idea to capture Bliss, hypnotize her, and use her as a vessel to destroy my enemies and expand my kingdom."

"Wait, you want to use BLISS?" Mojo Jojo inquired, wide-eyed. "Listen, I, Mojo Jojo, am the archenemy of the Powerpuff Girls. It is I who always wanted to destroy them. You see, I despise them. So much so, that I have dedicated my life to destroying them after they stole the affection of my professor from me. The professor regards them as his own children, and I, Mojo Jojo, was tossed aside as a worthless ape. To get my revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, and restore my sense of dignity as an ape, I, Mojo Jojo, have dedicated my life to destroying them and I have always been somewhat hesitant to share that glory with other villains."

"Okay, okay, enough with the rambling," Bowser complained. "Look, you can have Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I just want Bliss. OKAY?!"

"But I, Mojo Jojo, have a lust for power over Bliss myself," Mojo Jojo explained. "Since she is a Powerpuff Girl, I despise her just as much, if not more, than Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I, Mojo Jojo, want to be the one to destroy Bliss, along with the other Powerpuff Girls."

"We're not looking to destroy Bliss!" Bowser argued. "Uh... at least not until I've successfully conquered the Mushroom Kingdom and-"

"DAD?!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"JUNIOR!" Bowser snapped, lifting his son up by the scruff. Through his sharp teeth, Bowser whispered in Junior's ear, "I'm trying to get the monkey to stop his senseless chit chat and tell us about Bliss!"

Bowser then set Bowser Jr. back down on the ground. Junior crossed his arms and pouted while Senior continued, "Never mind him, Mojo. Um, how about I make a pact with you. You help us in our scheme to capture Bliss, and we use her to help you destroy Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I use Bliss to destroy Mario, Green Stache, and all of my enemies and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and then I let you destroy Bliss. Whataya say? Deal?"

Mojo Jojo gave an evil grin, exposing a mouthful of sharp teeth, shook hands with Bowser and then said, "I quite like that plan very much, King Bowser. I, Mojo Jojo, submit to your request for assistance in this scheme of yours. I greatly anticipate carrying out our plans of conquest. I, Mojo Jojo, will finally have the assistance that I need in destroying the Powerpuff Girls. And of course, you, King Bowser, will finally have the assistance you need in destroying Mario. I, Mojo Jojo, will rule over Townsville. You, Bowser, will rule over both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom. I, Mojo Jojo, and you, King Bowser, with our enemies defeated, dead, forever destroyed, there shall be no one left to stop us. You and I shall conquer more and more kingdoms, more and more cities, more and more towns, and together, we shall rule the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huhuhuhuhuh, yes," Bowser chuckled deceptively. He had no real interest in sharing the glory of his evil plans with Mojo Jojo, but use any means necessary to get the chimpanzee to tell him everything he needs to know about Bliss.

"Now, Mojo Jojo, if you don't mind, there are things we need to know about Bliss before we capture her," Kammy told Mojo. "Bowser Jr. did affirm that you are the archenemy of the Powerpuff Girls, so we figured you would have all the right information. On that note, let's begin to talk about Bliss as we plan things out, shall we?"

"Very well, come inside and follow me," Mojo Jojo beckoned the Koopas, leading them inside his volcano building.

The four villains ascended many floors until they reached Mojo Jojo's laboratory at the top of the volcano building. Mojo took a seat at a huge computer screen and began playing video clips of Bliss as he spoke of her. "Bliss was the first Powerpuff Girl created by Professor Utonium. She was created with sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical W. One day, she ran away from home due to lack of control over her powers. She lived alone for years on a remote island with the company of a teacup elephant named Mee. Long story short, she one day returned home with Mee and reunited with her family. Bliss still had difficulty controlling her powers, and Mee convinced her that her family hated her and tricked her into fusing bodies with him so that he could conquer Townsville with both his own power and Bliss's. Oddly enough, Mee turned out to be a shapeshifting demon named HIM in disguise. HIM brought great havoc on Townsville and even tried to bring Saturn in to slice the Earth in half. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup managed to free Bliss from HIM's body. Bliss ultimately proved her worth when she helped Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup defeat HIM and save Townsville. Amidst the havoc that HIM had created, an interstellar imbalance had transpired when Saturn was brought out of place. Bliss was the only one powerful enough to push Saturn back to its rightful place and then restore the order of the planets in the universe, so she left home to do that. She has recently finished her task, and now…"

Mojo leapt from his computer seat, went to his giant telescope (which extended outside the building with the capability of observing all of Townsville) and set it on the Powerpuff Girls house. Bliss had just returned home and was giving her greeting hugs to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Once Bliss finished embracing her sisters, a tall man with a short black crew cut, a white scientist shirt, and black pants and shoes came out to welcome her home. It was the girls' creator and father, Professor Utonium. Bliss gave her longest embrace to Professor Utonium, who heavily sobbed with her in his arms. Bowser Jr. was fighting back tears at the sight.

"Behold, Bliss has come home!" Mojo Jojo announced.

"Frankly, this isn't very satisfying," Bowser said, crossing his arms. "I was hoping for ideas on what to do with Bliss, but instead I just get some stupid documentary lecture."

"Now King Bowser," Kammy began.

"SILENCE!" Bowser roared in her face.

"Bowser, Bowser, please," Kammy begged. "First of all, you need to watch your blood pressure. Secondly, I did warn you that capturing Bliss would be a very difficult, sophisticated thing, did I not. Surely we could work with this nice monkey to come up with other plans."

"Hmmm, if only that teacup elephant was actually a teacup elephant and not that demon guy in disguise," Bowser commented. "I would have had my troops occupy one side of Townsville, so that Bliss's pathetic sisters would be drawn off to fight them. Then I would have used that little elephant as bait to lure Bliss into the other side of Townsville. And once I had her in the right place… BOOM! _(smashing a fist into his palm)_ I would have had her!"

"Dad, I've got an idea!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. Then he turned to Mojo Jojo and said, "Mojo, you've worked with all the villains of Townsville before, haven't you."

"Yes, I have," Mojo Jojo recalled.

"Let's do a little crime spree!" Bowser Jr. suggested. "My dad and I can take our troops and occupy the east side of Townsville. You can gather your villains together and occupy the west side of Townsville. Since Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have fought you guys before, they'll most likely come for you. Since they've never seen us before and don't know how powerful we are, they'll most likely leave it to Bliss. After all, Bliss WAS the only one who could put Saturn back into place and rectify the interstellar imbalance. Thinking she'll do something great like that, Bliss will come flying over for us and then… we'll CAPTURE her! Hahahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha! You're such a brilliant child, Junior," Bowser evilly laughed, patting his son's ponytail. "That's why you'll always be my favorite."

"But Bowser, we should devise a strategy for when Bliss comes," Kammy interjected.

"Nevermind, Kammy," Bowser rebuffed. "We'll discuss that later with our troops."

Kammy sighed and said, "Alright then, King Bowser. You are the king after all."

"Affirmative," Bowser boasted, crossing his arms with a smug smile. He then commanded Mojo Jojo, "Mojo, we strike at midnight. Remember, we take the east, and you take the west."

"Yes, King Bowser, I, Mojo Jojo, will have my strongest villains ready," Mojo Jojo answered. "We will bring great ruin on the east side of Townsville. We will cause destruction. We will cause the people to tremble in fear. We will distract Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup while you capture Bliss. Soon enough, we will use Bliss to destroy them, and I will subsequently destroy Bliss! And then I, Mojo Jojo, and you, King Bowser, will have conquered Townsville and the Mushroom Kingdom! And then we will conquer the rest of the world! AHAHAHAHAHA! I, Mojo Jojo, now beseech you Koopas to get your villains ready, so that I may get MY villains ready, for our big night. Our night of CONQUEST!"

"Yes, huhuhuh," Bowser chuckled. As he, Bowser Jr., and Kammy departed for the exit on the bottom floor, Bowser called back, "Tata for now, Mojo."

While Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kammy walked together, Bowser murmured to himself, "It will be our big night indeed."

Mojo Jojo, laughing evilly in his lab, was blissfully unaware of Bowser's true intentions for... Bliss. With the help of his son, Bowser successfully conned Mojo Jojo into cooperating with him in his plans to capture Bliss.

***Additional Notes***

1\. In Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four, Professor Utonium used Chemical W, instead of Chemical X, to create Bliss. Bliss' story that Mojo Jojo shared with Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kammy was factually based on the events of Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four.

2\. I failed to mention this in my last chapter, but Kammy's references to Bowser's blood pressure are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Apparently, Bowser upsets his blood pressure when he gets into fits of rage, and Kammy uses that to calm him down.

 **3\. Bowser's mention of his would-have-been plan of using his troops to lure Bliss's sisters to one side of town and then using Mee (assuming that the elephant was actually an elephant, rather than HIM in disguise) as bait to lure Bliss into the other side of town for capture was a tribute to the idea that I originally had. I initially did not know that Mee was really HIM in disguise, and when I found out, I was forced to change my plans for the sake of canon. However, this gives me a perfect opportunity to give Mojo Jojo a greater role in this story, and include other villains from the Powerpuff Girls series.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell us, Bliss, what was outer space like?" Buttercup asked Bliss as the two of them sat with Blossom and Bubbles on the rooftop of their house, watching the sunset. "Were there any aliens out there?"

Bliss sighed and said, "Yes, believe it or not, there were. As I was trying to rectify the interstellar balance, some alien refugees from another galaxy were trying to camp on the planets as invaders were after them. This whole issue complicated things even further as I found myself trying to do three things at once; restore the interstellar balance, fight off the invaders, and get the alien refugees to go home."

"Did the refugees go home?" Bubbles innocently inquired.

"Yes," Bliss replied. "After the invaders surrendered, the refugees went home. I oversaw the tightening of their security, and they even asked me to be their queen once it was finished. Of course I had to decline, because I wanted to come home and see you guys."

"The aliens are okay though, right?" Blossom questioned.

Bliss giggled and said, "Yes, of course, Blossom. I wouldn't have come back here if they weren't now, would I?"

"No, I guess not," Blossom answered. "After fighting crime for so long, I guess I just have this natural concern for everybody's safety."

"And that's wonderful, Blossom," Bliss affirmed. "But don't you worry. I put the strongest alien, Brugar, in charge before I came back home. I promised him I would go back if he ever needed me, but for now, I just want to spend some time with my favorite sisters."

"Alright, now the four of us can all kick butt together when there's crime!" Buttercup beamed. "I was just imagining something crazy when you got back, Bliss! Before we met you, Blossom, Bubbles, and I got our butts kicked by the Beat-Alls. There was Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morbucks. Since there were four of them against just the three of us, we were outnumbered and we couldn't beat them till we broke them up. But now with you Bliss, if the Beat-Alls got back together, it would be four on four and we could take them out together. You could get HIM, Blossom could get Mojo, Bubbles could get Princess, and I could get Fuzzy. We could do all kinds of cool stuff JUST like that!"

Bliss laughed, and Bubbles interjected, saying, "Strangely, there hasn't been any crime in the past few weeks. And the Beat-Alls haven't even got back together, ever."

"Which is perfect," Bliss added. "And again, after a lot of strain restoring things in outer space, I just want to focus on spending time with my little sisters."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all embraced Bliss, until Professor Utonium stepped out in front of the house and called out, "Girls! Pizza's here! Time for dinner!"

"YAY, PIZZA!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exclaimed. They all darted off flying down for the doorway of their house.

Bliss giggled to herself and followed after them saying, "This is wonderful. Dad ordered a pizza for my return. My time back home is going to be WONDERFUL."

Little did Bliss know, her time back home would also be wonderful for Bowser. As in a wonderful opportunity for the Koopa King to carry out his plans.

Eventually, midnight came upon Townsville, and Bowser's troops came flying into the east side of on propellered pirate ships that had a statue of Bowser's head on the front of each one and cannons on the sides. Bowser laughed evilly and snapped his fingers to summon a giant, white cup-like vehicle that had oval shaped black eyes with smaller, horizontal red-orange ovals on each side, a huge orange-lipped smile, a thick green rim at the top and a green propeller at the bottom. This was the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser hopped into his Koopa Clown Car and flew in the air above his troops.

Pointing a finger, the Koopa King shouted, "GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kammy led an army of Magikoopas, Koopas that looked much like her but more upright with different colored garments and hats bent forward, out of the ships on broomsticks as they swooped down on Townsville with shrill cackling. The Magikoopas were followed by a flock of Paratroopas, winged yellow turtles with red shells and shoes, and Paragoombas, winged brown muffin-like fungus creatures with large eyes and fangs that were most visible on their lower jaws. Some of the ships lowered, and out jumped Koopa Troopas, wingless Koopas that looked just like the Paratroopas but with green shells and shoes instead of red, Goombas, creatures that looked just like the Paragoombas but without wings, Dry Bones, skeletal versions of the Koopa Troopas, and Hammer Bros, yellow anthropomorphic turtles with one hammer in each hand and green helmets, shells, and shoes. An army of Lakitus, small yellow Koopas with large goggles, human noses, three strands of hair on their heads, and green shells with dark green swirls, ascended from the ships on smiley-faced clouds and slowly descended into Townsville. Bowser's airships were operated by Monty Moles, large rodents with light brown fur, white snouts, black noses and whiskers, buckteeth, chubby white bellies, black claws on their paws and feet, cream-colored pad spots under each paw and foot, and short pointy tails.

The citizens of Townsville all screamed and ran for their lives as Bowser's minions attacked both them and their city. Kammy and the Magikoopas rapidly flew around on their brooms, shooting bursts of magical energy from their staffs. The Paratroopas and Paragoombas flew around biting, kicking, and stomping on the heads of citizens. Some Paratroopas even lifted them up in their hands and threw them into shattering windows with loud crashes. The Koopa Troopas rapidly spun in their shells and rammed into both people and windows. The Goombas charged, headbutt, bit, and jumped up and down on whomever they could. The Dry Bones threw bones at both people and windows and chomped at the legs of running civilians. The Hammer Bros smashed and threw hammers at everything in sight; mailboxes, fire hydrants, windows, doors, walls, and even people. The Lakitus dropped spiky red balls on people, which turned out to be small Koopas called Spinies. The Monty Moles drove Bowser's airships around, dropping white-eyed and orange footed wind-up bombs called Bob-ombs and shooting giant white bullets with glaring eyes and white arms called Bullet Bills.

As Bowser's minions did their work, Bowser Jr. and his seven siblings ascended in miniature Koopa Clown Cars to meet their father in the air. One of them had wild blue hair, a triangular shaped bucktooth, and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Ludwig. Another one was the only female and had a golden face, blue eyes, thick pink lips, pink bow with white polka-dots, pink shell, pink heel shoes, a red bead necklace, and golden rings around her wrists and was named Wendy. A third one had a tall light blue mohawk, blue eyes, two fang like teeth protruding from each corner of his mouth, and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Larry. The fourth one was very stocky with dark brown skin and shell, half white and brownish gray face, three black strands for each eyes brow, three tall black strands atop his head and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Morton Jr. The fifth one was large like Morton, but with a pink face, pink shell, large pink-framed sunglasses, and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Roy. The sixth one was tall and lanky with large black-framed glasses covering much of his lime green face, swirly blue eyes under his glasses, tall lime-green hair like the top of a carrot, two protruding fang-like teeth at each corner of his mouth, a lime green shell, and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Iggy. The last one was the smallest with a rainbow colored mohawk, crooked blue eyes, and black spike collars around his wrists and was named Lemmy.

"Koopalings, ready your positions for when Bliss comes," Bowser commanded his children. He gave his first order to Bowser Jr. and Morton Jr., "Juniors, you'll take Bliss's left arm."

"Got it!" Bowser Jr. and Morton Jr. shouted in unison.

"Pinks, you guys will take Bliss's right arm," Bowser told Wendy and Roy.

"Yes Papa!" Wendy and Roy beamed.

"Blueheads, you'll take Bliss's left leg," Bowser said to Ludwig and Larry.

"Affirmative!" Ludwig and Larry complied.

"Tallest and shortest, you'll take Bliss's right leg," Bowser instructed Iggy and Lemmy.

"Aye!" Iggy and Lemmy answered, saluting their father.

"Now go to your positions!" Bowser ordered. "Once the Magikoopas give their signal, I'll give the shout, and then you'll do your stuff."

As all four dual teams of Koopalings went to their assigned areas to wait for Bliss, Bowser called out, "KAMEK!"

Almost immediately, Kamek, a blue Magikoopa and Kammy's son, appeared beside Bowser on his broom and asked, "Yes, your majesty?"

"You still have the ability of widespread telepathic communication, don't you?" Bowser inquired.

"Sure do," Kamek replied confidently.

"Good," Bowser said. "Kammy's is getting weak, so I don't trust hers. Listen, I need you to keep a watch out for Bliss. You know what to do when you see her, right?"

"Yes, your majesty," Kamek affirmed.

"Alright, get on the lookout then!" Bowser commanded. Kamek cackled as he complied with his king's commands and flew off to the best area where he could watch out for Bliss. Bowser then chuckled to himself and said, "My beautiful plan is coming to fruition."

Meanwhile, on the west side of Townsville, Mojo Jojo terrorized the people in a giant robot as many of Townsville's most notorious villains partook in his violence. One of them was a flamboyant, reddish demonic entity who teleported to different areas, hurling heavy objects into windows with his telekinesis, clamping people's necks and throwing them with his lobster claws, and shooting laser beams from his eyes at people and buildings. His name was HIM. Another one was a pink-furred insect/gorilla hybrid creature with a large lime green nose and hillbilly attire who went around punching people and shooting windows with his shotgun. His name was Fuzzy Lumpkins. A fourth villain was a redheaded little girl with huge curly pigtails, yellow Powerpuff Girl attire, a crown and black gloves who flew around with a jetpack, shooting people objects, and buildings with her plasma blast guns. Her name was Princess Morbucks. There was another feminine villain, much older than Princess, of white skin and dark red attire who grabbed and threw people and objects with the snake-like strands of her sticky red-maroonish black hair. She even punched and kicked people who got too close. Her name was Sedusa. A group of green-skinned teenage boys went around beating people up. There were five of them; a slicked-back-haired and sunglassed leader named Ace, a mulleted and backwards kangol hatted serpentine second-in-command named Snake, a deformed hunchback named Grubber, a tall and obese cyclops (with shaggy red hair covering his eye) named Big Billy, and a Mexican midget named Lil' Arturo.

Since it was midnight, the Powerpuff Girls were asleep while all of these things were happening. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup lay in their bed together as Bliss rested peacefully in her own sleeping bag beside them. Fortunately, there was another key figure of Townsville that was still awake. In the legal headquarters of Townsville, there was a old man who was having his sleep delayed with myriads of phone calls from panicking citizens on the east and west sides of town. This old man was no superhero. He was very short in stature, balding head with white hair, thick white mustache, glass spectacle on right eye, black top hat on his head, purple suit with red bowtie, and striped golden-orange pants. However, being the Mayor of Townsville, he was able to call the most suitable heroes for Townsville's salvation. He had a habit of staying up until midnight to ensure that there were no more criminals or monsters that the Powerpuff Girls had to defeat. This habit served the Mayor well as he was able to find out what was happening to his beloved town. After five minutes of frantic phone calls, the Mayor finally cut the line so that he could make his own phone call to the Powerpuff Girls.

The Powerpuff Girls were abruptly awoken from their sleep as their clownish-faced hotline went off. Blossom, being the leader of the famously known trio, was the first to reach the phone as she picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Blossom, thank goodness you're awake!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"What's going on, Mayor?" Blossom inquired.

"Well, I've been getting phone calls about terrorism and destruction on the east and west sides of Townsville," the Mayor began. "On the west side, there's Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, and the Gangreen Gang. On the east side, there's this big turtle-dragon-thing commanding an army of funny looking creatures that we've never seen before. I know that this is perhaps an inconvenient time, but you've GOTTA help us!"

"Don't worry, Mayor, we'll be out in a minute," Blossom replied.

"Oh thanks Blossom, good luck to you and the girls, ba-bye now," the Mayor said.

"Bye," Blossom said back as she and the Mayor both hung up.

"Is everything alright, Blossom?" Bliss asked, concerned.

"Whataya think, Bliss?!" Buttercup snapped, aggravated about being woken up from her sleep. "We ALWAYS get phone calls when there's trouble!"

"Buttercup, don't be mean, Bliss hasn't been here as long as we have, you know that," Bubbles interjected, defending Bliss.

"Sorry Bliss, I just get so sick and tired of fighting bad guys sometimes, especially around this time of night," Buttercup apologized.

"It's okay, sis," Bliss warmly replied.

"Girls, listen, none of us sleep unless everybody's safe and there's no havoc in Townsville," Blossom reminded them. "We've dedicated our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil. Now, the Mayor says there's terrorism on the east and west sides of Townsville. Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, and the Gangreen Gang are on the west side of Townsville, and there's some turtle/dragon hybrid with an army of unknown creatures on the east side of Townsville."

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked. "Both sides of Townsville need us ASAP but we can't save them both at the same time."

"Um, yes we can," Buttercup objected. "Ever hear of a concept called SPLITTING UP?"

"That's just what I was about to say," Blossom affirmed. "Bubbles, Buttercup, we've faced Mojo, HIM, Fuzzy, Princess, Sedusa, and the Gangreen Gang before. We have experience with them, so the three of us can go to the west side of Townsville and fight them."

"Yeah, but what about Bliss? Shouldn't one of us accompany her?" Buttercup questioned. "I don't remember us ever fighting any turtle dragons like the one you just talked about. She obviously doesn't have any experience with that, does she? What if something happens to her like what happened with HIM last time?"

"Mind you, Buttercup, Bliss is more powerful than all of us COMBINED!" Bubbles argued.

"Yes, Buttercup, I'm sure I'll be just fine," Bliss kindly affirmed. "And remember, I was the one who pushed Saturn back into place, fixed the interstellar imbalance, and saved alien refugees from invaders. I think I can handle the turtle dragon's army."

"Alright, it's all settled," Blossom concluded. "Now let's go out and save the east and west sides of Townsville."

"Wait," Bubbles interjected. "Shouldn't we change into our superhero outfits before we go? I don't want to go out flying in my pajamas."

"Good point," Blossom replied. She and her sisters quickly changed from their pajamas and into their superhero outfits and then bolted off from their house and into the night sky, Bliss to save the east and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to save the west.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Brugar becoming king of the alien refugees, as Bliss declined so that she could go home to visit her family, was inspired by an episode of Teen Titans called "Betrothed." At the end of the episode, Starfire declined to become queen of her home planet Tamaran after defeating her sister, Blackfire, and handed the royal responsibilities over to her childhood guardian, Galfore, so that she can stay on Earth with Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

2\. I derived Brugar's name from the word "bro," to symbolize a brother-like loyalty to his kinfolk, and replaced the "o" with "ugar" to make him sound big and strong as I have made him out to be the mightiest of the alien refugees that Bliss helped.

3\. Buttercup's mention of "what happened with HIM" was an indirect reference to "Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four," in which HIM tricked Bliss into joining bodies with him so that he could use her powers to destroy Townsville and the whole world. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup eventually freed Bliss and the four of them defeated HIM together.

4\. Blossom's statement, "we've dedicated our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil," was an intentional tribute to Tom Kenny's last line in his narration part of the Powerpuff Girls show introduction at the beginning of each episode, "Using their ultra super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil."


	4. Chapter 4

_(On the West Side of Townsville)_

"Aw, don't be scared, little doggy," Ace mocked, holding a squirming white and black dog by his red collar. "We just wanna play."

"YAH!" Big Billy stupidly shouted.

"Thiss may hurt a bit, but it'ss only temporary," Snake hissed.

Lil' Arturo raised his fists and slowly approached the dog, taunting, "Perro bueno, perro bueno."

Grubber simply gave a loud raspberry with specks of saliva flying from his tongue.

"Put the dog down, Gangreen Gang!" Blossom shouted.

The Gangreen Gang turned to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flying toward them. They all gasped and said, "The Powerpuff Girls."

"The Powerpuff Girls," the dog sighed in relief.

POW! Blossom delivered her first punch to Ace, forcing him to release the dog. WHAM! Bubbles knocked Lil' Arturo aside with a slide kick before he could catch the dog, so that she could catch the dog herself and set him on the ground. Big Billy charged and leapt over Bubbles and the dog to try and crush them with a belly flop, but BOOF! Buttercup flew in just in time to send Big Billy flying away with a powerful uppercut to his huge belly. Snake and Grubber stood staring at Bubbles, Buttercup, and the dog. Snake gave a his with his forked tongue, and Grubber gave another messy raspberry. Before either of them could make their next attack, CRASH! Blossom snuck up on them and slammed their heads together, knocking them out cold.

Dusting her hands off, Blossom said, "That takes care of them."

"Oh thank you so much, Powerpuff Girls," the dog panted with a smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. Dog," Bubbles warmly responded. "Go on now and be safe."

"I will," the dog told her as he walked off to find shelter from the chaos.

"Alright girls, so we've knocked the Gangreen Gang out, who else do we need to get again?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, there's Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Sedusa," Blossom replied. "Given the scenery of fire, explosions, and background screaming all around us, they can't be in a group like the Gangreen Gang, but they can't be too far. Let's spread out, girls!"

On that note, all three girls spread out to find their five remaining enemies.

 _(On the East Side of Townsville)_

With his keen super sight, Kamek spotted Bliss flying in from afar, having recognized her from the pictures that Bowser showed in the Koopa Castle while announcing his plans to capture her. He raised his staff and shot a few purplish pink magic bolts in the air, signaling her to chase after him as he turned and bolted on his broom toward the area where his comrades were attacking. Using his widespread telepathic communication, he said to Bowser and the others, _Everyone! Bliss is coming! Get ready!_

Bliss rapidly flew after him and was vexed to see what the Koopas, Goombas, and Monty Moles were doing when she got up close. Before she could attack her enemies, Kammy, Kamek, and all the Magikoopas raised their magic staffs and turned themselves and their comrades invisible.

Bliss looked around confused and said, "Huh?"

"NOW!" Bowser's voice shouted.

WO-PISH! A spiky black rope caught onto Bliss's left arm and tightened with pulling, causing her to scream in agony. She looked to her left to see Bowser Jr. and Morton Jr., made visible, laughing evilly as they tugged on the rope. Within a split second, Bliss jerked her head to the right and let out another painful yelp as the just-made-visible Wendy and Roy latched a black spiky rope onto her right arm and pulled with evil laughter of their own. Bliss let out shrill shrieks as she looked down below to see Ludwig and Larry roped her left foot and Iggy and Lemmy roped her right foot.

On the west side of Townsville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had just finished pummeling HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Sedusa when they heard Bliss cry out, "HELP!"

"Oh no, Bliss is in trouble, we have to help her!" Bubbles panicked.

"But what about Mojo Jojo? We didn't get him yet!" Buttercup argued.

"Girls, we'll come back for Mojo later, Bliss needs us!" Blossom interjected. On that note, she and her sisters bolted off flying for the east side of Townsville.

Mojo Jojo, who had just watched them fly off from his giant robot, said to himself, "Yes, Bowser has captured Bliss. The Powerpuff Girls are flying off to save her. They are risking their lives to save their precious older sister. And in risking their lives to save their precious older sister, they shall be destroyed. For Bowser will control Bliss and use her to destroy them. And using Bliss, he will then destroy Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom. Then he will allow me, Mojo Jojo, to destroy Bliss. And with all the Powerpuff Girls destroyed, there will be no one left to stop me, Mojo Jojo, or my friend, King Bowser, because there will be no more Bliss, Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup. And with Bliss, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gone, dead, destroyed, I, Mojo Jojo, and King Bowser, will take over Townsville, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the rest of the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got to go see what Bowser will do to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

After finishing his redundant soliloquy, Mojo Jojo transformed his giant robot into a jet ship and took off in Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's direction.

Meanwhile, Bliss had her teary eyes clenched shut, gnashed her teeth and trembled from head to toe as the spikes on her ropes dug into her dark skin, with blood gushing out, and the Koopalings pulled on her limbs. A normal human being would be torn apart rather quick, but Bliss was able to endure much more since she was a Powerpuff Girl. Nevertheless, this experience was incredibly painful for Bliss. This was an assault that she had never experienced before, and it was so painful that it distracted her from using her powers.

Bowser flew up in front of Bliss in his Koopa Clown Car, laughing evilly, and said, "Hello, Bliss."

Bliss opened her teary eyes narrowly and weakly uttered, "Who… are… you?"

"Who am I? Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself," Bowser cheekily replied. "I am Bowser, King of the Koopas. I've got plans for you Bliss. Sorry for all the rough stuff, but I felt that this was the only suitable way that I could catch you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Bliss shakily wept.

"Nevermind, you'll find out later, but for now, good night sweet princess," Bowser answered. He then raised a huge fist and POW! The Koopa King sent threw Bliss's head back and knocked her out cold with a powerful punch. He then instructed his Koopalings, "Loosen the ropes and give her to me."

The Koopalings complied with their father's orders, and once Bowser had Bliss in his hands, he raised her over her head and roared in victory, "Yes! YES! I'VE GOT HER! SHE'S MINE! Muh-hur! RAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Not so fast!" Blossom shouted out.

"You ugly turtle dragon thing!" Buttercup chimed in.

"You'll NEVER take our sister away!" Bubbles angrily squeaked.

Bowser lowered Bliss in front of himself, held her upright, put a hand over her head and growled menacingly, "One inch closer, Powerpuff Girls, and I'll RIP her head off!"

Of course, Bowser wouldn't really do it, for he had his own plans with Bliss, but he had to say something to stop her sisters from thwarting his escape with Bliss. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, not knowing what Bowser would really do with Bliss, halted for the sake of their unconscious sister's wellbeing.

"That's it, good girls, it's very good of you to know when you're defeated," Bowser jeered in a baby-talking voice, and then laughed evilly.

ZOOM! Mojo Jojo pulled up in his jet ship, opened his top window, and gleefully shouted out to Bowser, "Yes! We've GOT her Bowser! You have successfully captured Bliss, and with Bliss captured, we shall begin our plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Let us start by controlling Bliss and using her to destroy her sisters, like you said!"

"Oh yeah… that," Bowser recalled. He chuckled and said, "You can destroy the Little B's yourself on your own time. The Queen B is mine. Gwahahahahahaha!"

"But Bowser, you said…" Mojo Jojo began, shocked confused expression on his face.

"Blah, blah, blah, you do so much talking, monkey, that I frankly doubt your listening skills," Bowser interrupted. "I told you that my hypnosis machine is at HOME! At my castle, you dumb ape! So I'm taking Bliss home for myself, not for YOU! Heh-heh, did you actually think I would share my glory in destroying Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom with YOU!"

"I don't care about the Mushroom Kingdom, and I have no interest in destroying Mario!" Mojo Jojo complained. "I, Mojo Jojo, want THIS town! TOWNSVILLE! I wanted to destroy Bliss after you used her to destroy Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup for ME! MOJO JOJO!"

"Sheesh, monkey, you didn't have to sell out all my plans," Bowser sighed in annoyance.

"Well, what's the point?!" Mojo Jojo retorted. "You lied to me! You TRICKED me! YOU DECEIVED ME! ME, MOJO JOJO! YOU GLUTTONOUS, SERPENTINE-"

KA-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! After the Magikoopas made Bowser's ships visible again, the Monty Moles blew up Mojo's jet, causing him to fly up into the air. Blossom darted up and caught Mojo Jojo in midair to save him from falling to his death and placed him down gently on the sidewalk as Bowser, with all of his minions back in the ships while he and his Koopalings were still in their clown cars, flew off with Bliss.

"Blossom, Bowser's getting away!" Bubbles cried, bolting down next to Blossom.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Buttercup interjected, bolting down beside Bubbles. Pointing back up at Bowser, Buttercup screamed, "LET'S GO AFTER HIM!"

All of the Powerpuff Girls took off flying after Bowser's troops as Mojo Jojo watched from down below, saying to himself, "I, Mojo Jojo, shall allow the girls to avenge me for once."

Having heard Buttercup screaming, Bowser sensed that she and her sisters were after him, so he snapped his fingers and three Magikoopas appeared before them. Kammy, Kamek, and a burly third Magikoopa of pale yellow skin and black garments with baggy long sleeves and a hood-like hat. POOF! All three of them simultaneous struck their own respective Powerpuff Girl with a burst of magic to the heart, rendering them unconscious and causing them to fall from the sky. Cackling evilly, the three Magikoopas teleported back onto Bowser's ship. The Koopa King himself then began to fill the air with his own echoing laughter.

Tormented by the sound of Bowser's evil laughter, angered over being deceived by that dastardly Koopa King, and distraught that not even Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup could avenge him, Mojo Jojo was so overcome with emotion that he sank to his knees and let out a loud, "CUUUURRSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES-UH!"

***Additional Notes***

1\. The dog that Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup rescued from the Gangreen Gang is known as the "Talking Dog" in the Powerpuff Girls series.

2\. Bowser's evil laugh when capturing Bliss, "Muh-hur! RAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA," was the best dialogue translation of Bowser's winning cry for first place at the end of a race in "Mario Kart: Double Dash."

3\. In the Powerpuff Girls series, one of Mojo Jojo's catchphrases is "curses." He frequently uses it in reaction to bad situations, especially when he is defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to use that catchphrase in this chapter after Bowser betrayed Mojo Jojo and left with Bliss after three of his Magikoopas knocked out Bliss's sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

"Girls? Girls? Are you okay?" Professor Utonium asked with concern as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slowly opened their eyes from unconsciousness. They saw the Professor leaning over them with a very worried facial expression and crowds of Townsville citizens standing around. Once he saw that his three daughters were okay, he joyously scooped them up in his arms and embraced them, exclaiming, "Oh girls, thank GOODNESS you're alright! I feared the worst!"

Once the Professor set his girls down, Blossom hung her head low with an ashamed look and said, "Professor, Bliss is gone. We're sorry."

"What? You don't mean she's-" the Professor choked up, fighting back tears.

"We tried to save her, but we failed," Bubbles lamented, covering her big adorable eyes as she broke down in tears.

"All because that stupid turtle dragon, BOWSER, wanted her," Buttercup complained, saying "BOWSER" with a mocking tone and crossing her arms with an angry facial expression.

"Wait, did you say… Bowser?" the Professor inquired.

"You know who Bowser is?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked in unison.

"Yes, I've done research on him and many other villains around the world years before you girls were born," the Professor affirmed. "So he kidnapped Bliss?"

The girls all nodded in unison, and then the Professor remarked, "Huh, funny. He usually goes for the Mushroom Kingdom's princess, Peach. However, if I'm not mistaken, there was a time when he kidnapped the Sprixie Princesses. But I wonder what he would want with Bliss?"

"Well, Bowser said he has a hypnosis machine at his castle, and he wants to use her as a vessel to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom," Blossom told the Professor.

"And this guy named Mario," Buttercup added.

"MARIO?!" the crowd roared. Loud talk about Mario then filled the air.

"QUIEEEEEET!" Bubbles screamed out, silencing the crowd.

"Girls, listen, Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom," the Professor told his girls. "He's the one who stops Bowser and rescues Princess Peach, with the help of his brother Luigi. Many video games have been made based off Mario's adventures, and that's why everybody loves him so much."

"Oh I see," Bubbles said. "But what if Mario and his brother can't stop Bowser with Bliss under his control? We can't stop him because three of his witch creatures knocked us out."

"Bubbles, what if Mario and Luigi have more experience in fighting Bowser than we do?" Blossom suggested. "This isn't the first time we've lost a battle to more powerful villains, and in those cases, we had to think strategically to come out on top."

"So are you suggesting we team up with Mario and Luigi?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes," Blossom affirmed. "This seems to be the only way."

"And that's JUST what I was about to suggest," the Professor said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Buttercup enjoined her sisters.

"Wait, Buttercup, we don't know where Bowser lives yet," Bubbles told her.

"We'll get that sorted out tomorrow, but for now, I want you girls to come home and get a good night's sleep," the Professor interjected.

"But Professor, Bliss needs us," Blossom argued. "The longer we delay, the more time Bowser has to use her for his evil plans."

"Now, now, it's past midnight, and I'm sure even Bowser needs _his_ sleep before carrying out any evil plans," the Professor said. "If you come home and sleep, then you'll be more energized and better equipped to save Bliss. Come along now."

"Okay," the girls complied, following their father to his car so that he could drive them home.

"We believe in you, Powerpuff Girls!" one young man shouted out. Then the whole crowd applauded the Powerpuff Girls as they left with the Professor.

 _(At Bowser's Castle)_

Bowser and his forces had gotten home with Bliss after a three-hour flight, and Bliss was locked up in a bubble of magical force field that Kammy and the Magikoopas had created inside the castle laboratory. Bliss, having regenerative healing, fully recovered from the wounds that she sustained in her capture, but she remained unconscious in an upright floating position as Bowser and Kammy were talking.

"You're lucky that we could use our magic to emulate the force field that the Professor technologically used to contain Bliss when she first returned home, King Bowser," Kammy told the Koopa King.

"Yeah, and?" Bowser asked.

"We've had to knock her out multiple times on the way home to prevent her from escaping!" Kammy reminded Bowser.

"And that means we're capable of containing her, so what are you getting yourself all worked up about, Kammy?!" Bowser argued.

"Your majesty," Kamek interjected. "By my mother's request, I've used my magic to calculate Bliss's measure of power. She is WAY too strong for us to put in the hypnosis machine, she would break free and then we'd all be dead."

"NONSENSE!" Bowser roared, stomping a foot.

"King Bowser, your blood pressure!" Kammy chastised with concern.

Bowser huffed and said, "I don't care. If you two would stop freaking out about this whole thing, we could think of a way to make this work."

"That's just what I was about to suggest, your majesty," Kamek told his king. "There is a very rare chemical that can temporarily weaken Bliss. And I know where to look for it."

"What's the chemical called?" Bowser inquired.

"Chemical Half-W+T," Kamek replied. "Since one of Bliss's ingredients was Chemical W, this chemical would be the most suitable for her. It's usually found at the bottom of oceans and in arctic lands. Different doses of it work for different time periods. I am estimating that we will need at least a minute, or two, perhaps, to get her into the hypnosis machine and then give her the tasks that we want her to carry out. I'll need to think this through so that I can search for the right dose on my journey."

"Alright then, go now!" Bowser ordered.

"But Bowser, I need my sleep first!" Kamek argued.

"I said NOW!" Bowser snapped, stomping a foot on the third word.

"King Bowser!" Kammy chastised, defending her son. "First of all, you need to watch your blood pressure! Secondly, it's past midnight, and all of us need our sleep! Even you!"

"Yeah well, I'm the king, so I run this place, in case your increasingly senile mind forgot!" Bowser retorted. "That's right, I run this place! And I'm not letting any old hags like you tell ME what to do! I want my plans carried out NOW, so I say-"

"I said we all need to REST!" Kammy interrupted. Pointing a finger at Bowser, she continued, "Especially YOU for the sake of your blood pressure! And this old hag will release Bliss if you don't comply! Kapiche?!"

Bowser huffed and said, "Alright, fine."

"Good boy," Kammy cooed. "Let's go to bed now."

Bowser let out another huff as he, Kammy, and Kamek went off to get their good night's sleep.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Professor Utonium's mention of Bowser kidnapping the Sprixie Princesses was an indirect reference to Super Mario 3D World in which he did that very thing.

2\. Kammy's mention of the force field that Professor Utonium used to contain Bliss upon her return home, which had been emulated by the magic of her and her Magikoopas, was an indirect reference to Professor Utonium using that force field by computer in his lab in Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four.

3\. I may have covered this in a previous chapter, but Bliss's fourth ingredient was Chemical W instead of Chemical X for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. This presumably made Bliss more powerful as one Powerpuff Girl instead of three with divided power.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright girls, pay attention now," Professor Utonium said as he had a slideshow prepared for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in his laboratory. Morning had finally come, and the girls were anxious to go out and rescue Bliss after a quick breakfast.

Pointing to a map on the screen, the Professor continued, "As you can see, the Mushroom World is an extension of the North Pole in the back of the planet. The Mushroom Kingdom is south of Sarasaland and the Koopa Kingdom is right behind the North Pole, east of Sarasaland and northeast of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wow, I always wondered what was at the top of the world other than the North Pole and Santa Claus!" Buttercup commented.

"Focus, Buttercup," Professor Utonium gently chastised. He then changed the slide to a picture of a short and stocky Italian man with brown hair, blue eyes, spherical round nose, bushy dark brown handlebar mustache, red cap with an "M" logo in a white circle, red long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, blue overall jeans, and brown working shoes. The professor pointed to the man and said, "Girls, this is Mario. He's considered the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom because he always rescues Princess Peach from Bowser and thwarts his plans. Mario is very strong, fast, and durable with greater physical abilities than the average human. He also has fire powers and can even fight with a battle hammer. Mario is a very loyal, kind, and brave man. However, he can be impulsively aggressive at times and is somewhat stubborn. So be careful."

"We will, Professor," Bubbles innocently squealed.

"Hold your horses, Bubbles, I'm not done yet," the Professor laughed goodnaturedly. He then changed the slide to a picture of another Italian man who looked nearly identical to Mario. The differences were that he was taller and slenderer and had a longer and more ovalish nose, green hat and shirt instead of red, and an "L" logo instead of an "M." The Professor pointed at the picture and said, "This is Mario's brother Luigi. He's gone on a lot of adventures with Mario to help defeat Bowser and rescue Princess Peach. Luigi has even rescued Mario on a few occasions. Luigi has the same abilities as Mario, only he has electrical powers instead of fire. Luigi is also loyal and kind, like Mario, but he can be cowardly at times, so you girls and Mario may need to work with him in those cases."

"Not a problem, Professor," Blossom authoritatively spoke up.

"That's all, girls," the Professor said, ending the slideshow.

"So Mario and Luigi are the only ones we need to find, right?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, before stopping Bowser and saving Bliss," the Professor affirmed.

"Alright girls, it's time to go out and save Bliss," Blossom declared.

Within a few moments, the Powerpuff Girls were flying out of their house as the Professor stood in the doorway, waving and calling out, "Bye girls! Good luck! I have great faith in you!"

Meanwhile, Bowser and Kammy had been spying on the Powerpuff Girls through Kammy's crystal ball in Bowser's throne room.

Bowser and Kammy laughed together, and then Bowser said in a mocking tone, "Awww, so da wittle Powoopuff Guwls aw coming nowth to find Mawio and Gween Stache and stop me. Isn't that precious? Gwahahaha! JUNIOR!"

On the abrupt calling of his name, Bowser Jr. came running into the throne room before his dad and asked, "Yes, Dad?"

"The Powerpuff Girls are coming up into the Mushroom World through the North Pole," Bowser told his son. "They're coming to find Mario and Luigi for help in saving Bliss from us. I was thinking, if we could separate them and make them look like threats somehow, then it would turn their whole plan on its head and thus make them more vulnerable. I need you to gather your siblings and plot an ambush in the North Pole."

"Didn't you hypnotize Bliss already, Dad?" Bowser Jr. questioned. "Why can't we just use her to destroy the other Powerpuff Girls when they get here?"

Bowser sighed and went on to explain, "You see, Son. Kamek calculated Bliss's power. We can contain her in a force field bubble that the Magikoopas constructed, but she's too strong for the hypnosis machine. Being a heroine, she would resist being put into the hypnosis machine and we wouldn't be able to restrain her. So I sent Kamek out, first thing this morning, to find a rare chemical, called Chemical Half-W+T, that will temporarily weaken Bliss so that we can get her into the hypnosis machine. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. answered.

"So do you think you can handle the task I just gave you, Junior?" Bowser asked his son.

"I sure can, Dad!" Bowser Jr. confidently declared.

"Very well then," Bowser began. He then pointed a finger and shouted, "GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bowser Jr. ran out of the room, with evil laughter, to go and gather the other Koopalings.

"Kammy, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone," Bowser told Kammy.

"Gone?" Kammy questioned. "Where are you going, Sire?"

"While Junior and the Koopalings are out enacting their ambush on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and Kamek is out searching for Chemical Half-W+T, I'm going to pass the time by doing what I always do best," Bowser replied with an evil smile at the end of his sentence.

 _(Inside the Mushroom Kingdom Castle)_

The princess sat on her throne. Golden crown, long blonde hair, smooth light skin, bright blue eyes, round earrings and chest brooch matching her eyes, long dress with puffy short sleeves and varying colors of pink, and forearm length white gloves, this royal young lady was easily the most attractive female in the Mushroom Kingdom. None other than Princess Peach. She was beloved by her kingdom for her loving, pleasant and sweet disposition and the fairness of her royal decrees, despite her many abductions by Bowser and his minions. This was yet another tragic day in which she was minding her own business until…

KA-BOOM! Bowser burst in through the roof and roared with fury to announce his presence as Princess Peach screamed in horror. With haste, the Koopa King grabbed Peach and jumped back up into the hole that he put through the ceiling. A few moments later, Bowser was laughing evilly as he flew off with Peach in his Koopa Clown Car.

 _(Back at Bowser's Castle)_

Bowser carried Peach like a rag doll up many floors, through many halls, until they were in the castle laboratory.

"What are you going to do with me this time, Bowser?!" Peach demanded.

"Oh don't worry, my dear, I'm not doing ANYTHING to YOU," Bowser cooed. He then walked Peach up to a conscious Bliss, set her down in front of her force field bubble and said, "Say hello to Bliss."

Peach gasped with a hand to her mouth, vexed to see Bliss trapped, and asked, "Oh sweetie, what happened to you?"

"Bowser captured me," Bliss choked up, tears welling in her eyes.

Looking back at Bowser, Peach said, "Bowser, how could you do such a thing to a sweet young lady?"

Bowser laughed and replied, "Come on now, Peach. I'm a kidnapper. It's what I do. I've been doing it to you for YEARS."

Peach turned back to Bliss, sighing in sadness, and said to her, "Bliss, I'm so sorry you got kidnapped by this evil monster. It's happened to me so many times that I lost count. I'd never wish it on anyone."

"Come now, Peach, I have good purposes for Bliss," Bowser taunted. "Once I get the right resources together, I'll let Bliss roam free and use her powers... under MY CONTROL! Hrehehahaha! And once I get her under my control, Mario will be no more, and the Mushroom Kingdom will be merely an expansion of MY kingdom, just as my father always wanted… before YOUR father KILLED him. And with Mario gone, there will be no one left to stop me, and I'll have you to rule by my side forever as the Mushroom Kingdom conquistador!"

"I would NEVER do something like that!" Bliss argued.

"Heh, heh, yeah, we'll see about that," Bowser bantered.

"You'll NEVER get away with this, Bowser!" Peach hollered turning to face Bowser with an angry stomp of her foot.

"I already have," Bowser said cheekily, crossing his huge arms.

"If Mario doesn't stop you, SOMEBODY will, I just know it!" Peach shouted, fists clenched.

"My sisters will come for me!" Bliss added.

Bowser laughed and told Bliss, "Bliss, honey, remember those eight Koopalings that roped you up? I sent them to ambush your sisters before they can enlist the help of Mario and his loser brother… Green Stache."

"It's LUIGI!" Peach furiously screamed at Bowser.

"I don't care," Bowser rebuffed. Turning Peach around and lifting her back up, he continued, "You and Bliss are both mine, and no Mario Bros or Powerpuff Girls will stop me."

Lightning flashed through the laboratory windows as Bowser let out evil laughter. The Koopa King then taunted Bliss, saying, "Sorry little girl, I'm not leaving you any dolls to play with. Say goodbye to pretty little Peachie Poo while I go lock her up!"

Bliss put her hands on her surrounding force field with wide eyes of sadness as Bowser waved Peach's arm saying, "bye-bye" in his best falsetto voice. The Koopa King then turned and exited the lab with echoing evil laughter as the thunder and lightning continued.

Bowser carried Peach into a dark cell and threw her down to the floor. BOOM! "BARK! BARK!" Two massive black ball and chain creatures with large circular eyes and gaping mouths of sharp teeth leapt to each side of the doorway."GRAWR!" Tall plant creatures with two leaves on their stems, white polka dotted red heads, and sharp teeth emerged from broad stone pipes on the side and back walls.

Bowser laughed evilly and said to Peach, "You've grown feistier and feistier in each kidnapping, so I'm having my boys keep an eye on you. My two favorite Chain Chomps, Tyrant and Mangler, twin brothers of the rare black type… and some of my Piranha Plants. I have so many indistinguishable ones that it's hard for me to keep count. Plus, Mario, Green Stache, and some of their idiot friends have destroyed a lot of them over the years. Hrm, anyways…"

Bowser walked up to his Chain Chomps at the doorway and petted their foreheads, cooing, "Good boys, very good boys. Guard Peach for me and don't let those ferocious Piranha Plants eat her. Don't let Peach mess them up either."

The two Chain Chomps barked, and then Bowser stepped outside, slammed the door, locked it, and walked away with evil laughter.

Breaking down to her knees in tears, Peach lamented, "Why does this keep happening to me? And why does he have to use that poor girl Bliss for his evil plans? He's even raised his children to become bullies and sent them after Bliss's sisters. Oh Almighty God, I hope and pray that Mario would be capable of saving me this time. But I'm not sure he can do it without Bliss's sisters. If I lose my Mario, I hope that Luigi will survive and rescue me, or somebody. ANYBODY. Maybe even Bliss's sisters, if Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings don't kill them. Oh I wish I could help the girls, and the Mario brothers, but I can't because I'm trapped. I don't know what will happen. I don't want to lose my kingdom to that disgusting reptilian mutant! And I would rather DIE than be his queen. If those two nightmares should come upon me, and no one is able to rescue me before that happens, I hope I eventually find a way out of it. Oh sweet Lord, I don't know what will happen, but I pray that everything works out in my favor, sooner or later. Whatever the outcome will soon reveal itself to be, and what will transpire after that. That's all I can ask. In Jesus' name, Amen."

***Additional Notes***

1\. The map of the Mushroom World was one that I borrowed from a deviation of Walkazo on DeviantArt, just to make things easier since I merged the Powerpuff Girls world and the Mario Bros world together as opposed to making them separate dimensions. In my fanfiction crossovers, I often like to merge worlds together. So this map is not mine, all credit for it goes to Walkazo on DeviantArt.

2\. Mario's and Luigi's powers in this story are primarily based off of the Mario & Luigi series on DS and 3DS. I thought it would be most suitable for them.

3\. Professor Utonium's mention of Luigi rescuing Mario on a few occasions was an indirect reference to "Mario is Missing" for MDOS/SNES/NES, "Luigi's Mansion" for Nintendo GameCube, and "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon" for Nintendo 3DS. Bowser kidnapped Mario in the first game, and King Boo kidnapped Mario in the second and third games.

4\. In the Mario games, Chain Chomps are usually dark blue, so I made the two Chain Chomps guarding Peach's cell door black to distinguish them and explain why Bowser favors them over the Piranha Plants guarding the side and back walls.

5\. Bowser's mention of Peach growing feistier in each kidnapping was an indirect reference to her becoming more resourceful in sending Mario letters in Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 and Super Mario 3D Land. In the latter, Peach is shown in one of the photos to be fighting Goombas with her parasol, which is Bowser's primary concern (her ability to pummel his weaker minions).

6\. Bowser's mention of Mario and Luigi's "idiot friends" was an indirect reference to characters such as Yoshi, Wario, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad, who helped the Mario Bros rescue Peach in games such as Super Mario 64, New Super Mario Bros Wii, and New Super Mario Bros U.

 **7\. Since the Mushroom Kingdom Castle has a glass portrait of Princess Peach praying in the front, I gathered that she had a spiritual side. I decided to play off of that and have her pray to the God of Christianity in her tearful soliloquy as a tribute to my faith in Christ as Savior. Peach's lament is similar to that of King David's many laments in the Psalms.**


End file.
